


布鲁斯韦恩和斯莱德威尔逊是世界上最好的爸爸（主batfamily，Wilson family，副少年泰坦，法外者，刺客联盟等小段子）

by CJX



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Multi, Wilsonfamily
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJX/pseuds/CJX
Summary: 布鲁斯韦恩和斯莱德威尔逊是世界上最好的爸爸！不知道从哪里听来了什么的黑火曾故意当着掠夺者和红X的面前这么说过。
Kudos: 4





	布鲁斯韦恩和斯莱德威尔逊是世界上最好的爸爸（主batfamily，Wilson family，副少年泰坦，法外者，刺客联盟等小段子）

**Author's Note:**

> 实际出场人物肯定比tag多。  
> 但tag里都是我爱的人啊！  
> 如果喜欢请留下您的评论（也许和kudos）  
> 也欢迎大家去看看我的冷cp代餐合集 https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943255/chapters/60372052

1.  
Joseph是个很不错的诗人，喜欢给自己的家人写诗。  
Rose就曾经收到过他的一首诗。  
“Roses are red,  
yellow, pink and blue.  
They are so gorgeous that,  
people name them after you."

Jason也是个很不错的诗人，也喜欢给自己的家人写诗。  
Damian就曾经收到过他的一首诗。  
"Roses are red,  
absorb water with their roots.  
I am an orphan so long,  
and I hope that you are too."

2.  
DC命名的时候一向追求特征明确，一看jio懂。  
是大都会就叫大都会，是小镇就叫小镇。  
是很超级的人就叫超人。  
所以batfamily的棒小伙们有理由全体请愿，让DC编辑把蝙蝠侠的代号改成：  
最带劲儿的爸爸侠。  
波呀。想想就带劲儿。  
（文首点题 1/1）

3.  
“姐姐，我真不敢相信。已经那么多次了，每次你失败后，你向我承诺，不再骚扰地球和塔马兰的时候，我都是真心实意的相信你。”柯莉痛心疾首地说。“结果，你每次都辜负了我的信任。”  
柯曼如同带着耳机一样认真的听着，眼神大概是聚焦在氪星残骸或者科鲁加上。  
“看看！你又把自己做成那样！”  
“是你又那样做。”抱着膝盖坐在沙发上的罗伊更正。  
但隐形的耳机看起来是塔马兰基因的一部分。  
“我真的很累了，姐姐。之前，每次都是我太善良，次次都放过你，把一次没用过的机会寄给你。”  
“要不你俩说塔马兰语吧。”  
“可你每次都不去珍贵。”  
“珍惜。”柯曼忍不住开口。  
“反正你都没有。昨天晚上，我思前想后，想着之前我们那么多美好的记忆，但它们都没办法改变我的决定。”柯莉猛地抬头。“柯曼安达，曾经的塔马兰公主，我今天正式宣誓......  
我原谅你了。”  
Roy假装惊讶地吸了一大口气。  
Jason缓慢地鼓起了掌。  
柯曼露出一个耀眼的海滩笑。  
而托马斯和玛莎死了。  
Jason：“？有这必要吗小姑娘？”  
是啊。他们还死着呢。

4.  
Jason:“昨天不是已经活过24小时了吗，怎么今天又要活24个小时？”

5.  
阿福：“晚安迪克少爷:) 一夜好梦”  
小迪克：“晚安阿福！”  
*关灯*  
噩梦：*尝试骚扰迪克*  
迪克：”sorry阿福说不行哦“  
噩梦：”AH！可恶啊！“  
*一拳砸在桌子上*  
(我脑子有病病）

6.  
克拉克：”Jon去跟邻居家的达米安玩去！“  
邻居家的达米安：*双手旋转着pennyworth的鱼骨头*  
”强大的路西法啊，把所有在披萨上放菠萝的渣滓都变成两米长的白鼬吧。“  
Jon：”இ௰இ“

7.  
Jason：”这个家还容不容的下我了？！  
我站在门外快一个小时了！为什么还不让我进？  
哥谭药丸。哥谭药丸！”  
Cass：“（颤抖地站在门口）  
Jason我求你赶紧进来吧，瞧着大门呼呼往里灌风！其他人晚饭都吃完了，阿福给你煮的汤已经要形成钟乳石了！”  
Jason：”不行啊，可恶，我还妹站够一个小时。“

8.  
（五分钟后）  
Jason：“这个家还容不容的下我了？！”  
Cass：:)

9.  
WHAT DOES THE BAT SAYS?  
NANANANANANANANA  
NANANANANANANANA  
NANANANANANANA ME!  
WHAT DOES THE BAT SAYS?


End file.
